1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding method and system, more particularly to a grinding method and system that detects thickness of and that grinds a workpiece in real time without direct physical contact with the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinding of workpieces, such as a watch casing, is typically performed manually by a laborer, which is very inefficient in terms of quality and productivity. Furthermore, dust produced during grinding of the workpiece poses threat to the health of the laborer.